No WiFi
by Creativity17
Summary: It's free-write time in Japanese Literature and there is no WiFi. A friend laments to Ryoma about all her bad luck that day and Ryoma attempts to explain to her that being horrible at doubles and not winning a single game just might be ok. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

**No WiFi**

* * *

"Open up!" I shouted, hitting the laptop screen a few times.

When my document, titled "Short Stories" did not immediately pop up, I growled in frustration and slouched over in my seat. Because our teacher had to run a quick errand, it was supposed to be free-writing time in Japanese Literature, preferably on paper. Though because my laptop had all of my stored literature on it, I had decided to pull it out of my backpack for use. And just like every other time that I try a new way, something always goes wrong. Like now. Which, unfortunately, I could do nothing about because frankly, I had no idea how to fix the situation. Dejected, I put by arms flat on my desk and rested my head on them.

"No internet connection," I mumbled to my friend, who sat next to me with an amused smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want to try being gentle with the computer?" he teased, tapping it with his pointer finger.

"Please be quiet, Ryoma-kun," I groaned from my position, "I can't stand my bad luck today." Said person raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"It's not like I'm going to tell you," I retorted. "You'll only make fun of me."

A grin played on his features, but to everyone else, it would seem as if he wore his usual indifferent expression. "I won't."

I debated for a few moments on whether or not he was lying. No matter how many items I denied his request, Ryoma would most likely keep badgering me until my brain exploded. The option was to either die of annoyance or tell him and maybe be teased. I chose the latter. At least, if he teased me, I would find an excuse to punch him.

"Fine." I sat up. "It all started this morning during tennis practice…"

.

.

.

_"Alright, everyone," our tennis coach shouted, "Do some quick warmups, then get into pairs. Today, Hyotei Gakuen has agreed to do some practice matches with us."_

_That was interesting._

_"Practice matches," the tennis club muttered, "But why get into pairs?"_

_After a few laps and some practice swings, everyone got into pairs. I was paired with a second year girl whom I had never talked to, and we stood, waiting for further instructions. The coach told us that our buddy would be our doubles partner for the rest of the morning. Doubles? This would not turn out well. I glanced at the second year._

_"So, do you play doubles?" I asked her, "I like it, but I'm not very good at it."_

_"I'm not a doubles player, but I'll try," she replied, an unsure look on her face._

_"Well, I am alright at singles," I ventured, mentally slapping myself. Why hadn't I ever done doubles practice when my parents asked? Now we were going to pay for it._

_"Eight game pro set, seven point tiebreak at seven all," our coach told my doubles pair and our opponents, handing us three new balls. She pointed to the nearest tennis court. "You'll play over there. Ad scoring."_

_We walked over to the courts and set our bags down. Because we won the toss, my partner decided to serve first. Alright, I was ready._

_"Zero, zero, love all," my partner said, then tossed up the ball and hit it._

_"Out," the opponent at the net called out._

_My partner served again. Out. Double fault. We lost the first point. The next serve went over, and the girl returned it at me. I hit a weak volley to the net girl and she angled it to the corner. My second year partner ran after it, but did not reach it. This was going to be a long match._

_Well, not really. That was an expression to say that the match was going to be incredibly tedious and embarrassing. If it was a long match, at least we could say we put up a fight._

_We didn't._

_"Game set and match, eight to zero," called our opponents. One of them wore an incredulous expression._

_"This is the best they can do?" she muttered, thinking she was too quiet to hear._

_My cheeks reddened. How utterly humiliating._

.

.

.

"Ha, that does sound pretty shameful," Ryoma remarked dryly, "With that kind of net play, I wonder how you even manage to win in singles." I sent him a sharp glare.

"I could say the same about what happened with you and Momoshiro-senpai." When pink light tinged his cheeks, I continued triumphantly, "And you've watched me play before. You know how I win."

"Maybe, maybe not." He put his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat. "So, was that the only thing that made your day so bad?"

"Well, let me think. Besides that and no WiFi…" I replied, turning my gaze to the ceiling. After staring at it for a few moments, my scowl faded. With a look of realization, I turned back towards Ryoma. "I– I guess it was the only thing."

"Then your day isn't so bad after all," he stated plainly. "Internet connection will return and everyone loses in tennis. That's how they get better. Besides, I've lost before, too…" The great almighty Echizen, Ryoma, just admitted his defeats? My jaw dropped open. And said it was okay? Noticing my look of shock, Ryoma coughed in his hand and stood. "I need to get a piece of paper," he excused himself.

As he began to walk away, I called out, "Hey, Ryoma-kun."

Pausing, the black haired boy turned and gave me a questioning look.

"Did you just try to console me?" I inquired, grinning.

"What? No, I was just stating the obvious," he responded a little quickly, "Now let me get that sheet of paper."

"Oh, I see," I smirked. Giving me an odd glance, he turned back around to get his paper. Remembering one more thing, I added, "Oh, and Ryoma-kun?"

Once more the boy faced me.

"There's already a piece of paper on your desk." I patted the white sheet. "You must have forgotten."

The red on his face was just too rewarding. My friend seemed so indifferent and aloof, but he was actually very sweet inside. He did care.

"Mada mada dane, Echizen, Ryoma," I whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mada mada dane: you have a long ways to go_


End file.
